Mary, Did You Know?
by Spanish Sunrise
Summary: "Do not be afraid, Mary, for you have found favor with God." The angel Gabriel looked a her in awe and admiration."And behold, you will conceive in your womb and bear a son, and you shall call His name Jesus." Jesus's life through Mary's eyes. Merry Xmas!


**Mary's point of view on Jesus's life. Merry Christmas. Please review.**

Mary looked at Joseph with hopeful eyes, clutching her throbbing lower abdomen, searing with pain. Joseph was worried, she could see it in his eyes. He literally ran about the small city of Bethlehem, scouring every inn and motel, disappointing her ever few minutes when he returned to sadly shake his head. Her body was ripped in half from the pain, and she cried out. Alarmed, Joseph put his arm around her, leaning her against a clay brick wall to save her from toppling down.

"Mary, I'll find a place." He vowed, the pain in her eyes mirrored in his own."Just a little longer."

Mary gave Joseph a weak smile, leaning forward on the donkey's side.

_Mary, did you know_  
_that your Baby Boy would one day walk on water?_

Mary remembered that day clearly. It was no different from the usual, hot Galilean afternoons in the dusty city of Nazareth. Mary had not a care in the world, a good respectable daughter in the house of her father. Mary pondered back to that day with a smile, she was weaving intricate designs into a woolen carpet, humming a song of love as her thoughts revolved around betrothed, her kind fiancee Joseph.

It was the bright golden light from the darkest corner of the house that first caught her attention. She frowned, wondering what it could possibly be. Even fire did not burn so brightly. She felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck rising with fear. She turned slowly, as if to buy more time, yet for what?

She gasped and fell to her knees at the sight before her. Cowering deep into the opposite corner across the room, Mary whimpered with fear. It was the most frightening, yet also the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

A young man stood before her. His arms were spread open wide as if to embrace her. A look of heavenly joy in the azul pools of his crystal eyes. The soft, blonde crown of his hair tumbled locks across his alabaster forehead. His body, strong and perfect, as if carved from the finest, most pure-white marble. His radiating halo, matching his glowing smile was a beauty impossible to describe. His snow white smile made Mary's heart feel warm, slowly evaporating her fear.

_Mary, did you know_  
_that your Baby Boy would save our sons and daughters?_

"Hail, O favored one!" His musical voice, like a symphony of glittering harps, rang through every corner of the room, seeming to burst through walls."The Lord is with you!"

Mary understood that this was a most high honor, that she should not be quivering like a coward, but she was greatly troubled by that saying, and considered in her mind what sort of greeting this might be.

The great angel, Gabriel, gave her another assuring smile, replacing the adrenaline that pulsed through her veins instead with joy."Do not be afraid, Mary, for you have found favor with God." He looked at her in awe, as if she was the astonishing being worthy of admiration instead of he."And behold, you will conceive in your womb and bear a son, and you shall call His name Jesus."

Mary's heart stopped, and she was unaware that she was not breathing.

The glowing, breathtaking angel gazed at her with so much pride, she was overwhelmed."He will be great, and will be called the Son of the Most High; and The Lord God will give to Him the throne of his father David, and He will reign over the house of Jacob for ever; and of His Kingdom there will be no end."

Mary could not look away from Gabriel, but anxiety swirled in her mind like sand in a wind storm."How shall this be, since I have no husband?" She swallowed hard, and there was a bad taste in her mouth. It was not that she did not believe the angel, but she had seen bad women stoned to death. She did not want the same fate.

The glorious being before her spoke in a low, soothing tone."The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you; therefore the child to be born will be called holy, the Son of God."

Luke 1:26-35

_Did you know_  
_that your Baby Boy has come to make you new?_

Mary screamed as Joseph pulled her off of the small donkey, as gently as he could. Mary clutched at his robe he carried her into the dark night, holding her away from his body, afraid that any unnecessary touch might break her. She moaned as he whispered soothing words."I have found a place, dear Mary, please hold on. Be brave, my darling, be brave."

Mary was too tired to be brave. She finally understood what her cousin Elizabeth meant when she visited her on a three-month stay in the house of Zachary. Why mothers love their children so much, and fight for them to the death. How could you not love something you worked so hard to achieve?

Mary screamed again as Joseph lay her down on a tattered sheet of Egyptian cotton, moaning as the prickly substance under it poked at her sensitive skin. Where did he take her? Where was this place? Why was it so dark? So cold? Mary shivered, wincing as Joseph covered her with his woolen robe, as gently as he could. Every slight touch and movement made the pain worse, and her moans and desperate screams could be heard well into the night.

Mary vaguely remembered a cool, wet cloth dabbing across her sweaty forehead, streaked with the perspiration of labor, her dark hair matted to her face. She could faintly hear a soothing, yet firm tone of an old woman ordering her to push. Digging her cold, clammy fingers deep into Joseph's palm, feeling him wince at her impressive strength.

Tears streaked her face, and she cried out to God for his help as the walls of her womb spread and released."Just a little longer. Push harder, dear." The woman commanded, in a strict, yet encouraging tone. She could hear Joseph's deep voice murmuring a soft, urgent prayer to the Most High God. Mary pushed again, wanting the spasm to be over.

There was another scream, but not her own. It was the cry of a baby, marking the end of her difficult labor. The pain ceased almost immediately, leaving footprints of throbbing aches and soreness behind. Mary fell limply back into the sheets, her chest heaving as she gulped in greedy breaths of air. Her eyes closed, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

_This Child that you delivered will soon deliver you._

Mary wrapped the sleeping child in the softest cloth she owned, cradling the surreal being to her chest, their heart beats in sync, waiting for Joseph to finish preparing his bed in the manger. The angel Gabriel was right, she bore a son, the most beautiful creature to ever walk the face of the earth. The beautiful angel Gabriel could only stand in the shadow of the perfect Great I Am.

She kissed the smooth, pale complexion of the Most Pure, not finding any reason why she was giving the greatest honor a woman could be bestowed on this earth, giving birth to Heaven's perfect Lamb. Mary smoothed back the fine, brown curls of Baby Jesus's hair, staring at the endless eyes, the color of the sky, His mission to save the world scrolled in them.

She held Jesus out as the simple folk of the sheperds came to visit Him. Claiming that an angel arrived to tell them of the great joy that occured on this night. They dropped to their knees when they saw the perfect Infant. Lifting their tear-filled gaze up to the starry heavens, where one bright star burned in His honor directly above Him.

Mary watched Jesus with motherly pride as the three wise men showed to bow and bless the Child, later after the shepherds have left, reluctant to leave the presence of God. The rich men offered Jesus fine gifts of glittering gold and frankincense, symbolizing His divinity and royalty, while myrrh stood for His later death. Mary chose not to think about that, but she did not miss the surprise in their visitor's faces, knowing that the King of Kings and Lord of Lords was born in a manger, instead of an alabaster palace with golden walls and windows made of lapiz lazuli.

_Mary, did you know_  
_that your Baby Boy will give sight to a blind man?_

"Wake up, Mary, wake up." Mary opened her eyes reluctantly, disappointed at being waken from the deepest slumber she had since Jesus was born. She put her hands on Joseph's arms, to stop his gentle shaking, indicating to him that she was awake.

"What is it?" She asked groggily, rubbing her fatigued eyes. She had not been sleeping full nights since the Trinity Baby had been born, He must be fed and His needs met during the night, just like all infants.

Joseph had already left her, packing there things and bundling little sleeping Jesus against the freezing cold of the desert night."What are you doing?" Mary frowned.

Joseph looked up, handing her the peaceful Baby."God's messenger came to me in a dream. Herod is going to search for the Child and destroy Him."

Mary gasped in fear, clutching Jesus closer to her heart,"Oh, Joseph!"

"We must flee to Egypt." He replied, helping her up.

"Tonight?" She asked, uncertain at the obvious.

"Tonight." Joseph repeated, leading her outside.

_Mary, did you know_  
_that your Baby Boy will calm the storm with His hand?_

Mary's frantic brown eyes searched the dusty streets with the urgency of a desperate woman. Her Son was gone, He was near her just a moment ago, but gone the next. Her heart pounded in fear, ready to burst out of her chest as she thought of the words. What if He was kidnapped? What if He fell and was hurt, scared, and alone. Mary did not wish anything horrible upon her divine Child, if something should happen, let it happen to her instead.

A mixture of prayers and sobs slipped past her lips, and she bit her lip as she marched through the thick, massive crowds, shouting the holy name of her perfect Son."Jesus!" She screamed, searchingthrough tear filled eyes, it was getting dark, and He was still not found.

Joseph searched with her, his desperation matching her own as he stopped families and asked them if they had seen their Son."A young boy, in a white cloth, blue eyes." His voice was pleading, hoping against hope that the next person would know. He asked again and again, his one thick with worry, only to be disappointed by the sorry shake of their heads.

_Did you know_  
_that your Baby Boy has walked where angels trod?_

Mary stopped, confused and dizzy in one of the main streets of large, beautiful Jerusalem. She had not seen her perfect twelve-year-old for an entire day, thinking that He was in the company of friends. Neither she nor Joseph noticed Him slip away, and after asking families they knew and acquaintances they made, all said that they had not seen this Child of great divinity. They backtracked, and now have been searching for hours with no hope or sign.

Mary could not understand why she suddenly felt so calm. Why the crease of worry on her forhead was smoothed away by a powerful, loving force. She listened, blocking out the loud shouts of Jerusalem locals, and pilgrims on their stubborn donkeys trying to evacuate the city now that the Passover festivities were over. Mary listened for God to speak to her heart.

Her eyes opened, locking on a great, gleaming temple. Mary arched one shapely eyebrow, tugging on Joseph's sleeve without averting her gaze from the temple. A large, curious crowd was surrounding the entrance, going as far as the eye can see."In there." Mary spoke in a voice loud and laden with confidence, towing Joseph through the crowd.

There He was, sitting on the floor, surrounded by old, wise men, ancient scrolls gripped in their leathery fingers. He had not deserted or left or ran away from her. This Miracle Child, she realized as she drew closer, was preaching. She burst through the thick masses, her eyes drinking Him in and satisfying her that He was alright.

The anxious mother waited for Him to finish quoting the Torah, before lurching with her own questions."Why have you treated us so?" She asks in a gentle, yet slightly scolding tone.

The beautiful Child of love and strength blinked at her, as if the answer was completely obvious."Didn't you know I had to be in my Father's house?" His voice, like a choir of angels singing, rang in a soft, loving tone, soothing to her ears.

_When you kiss your little Baby you kissed the face of God?_

_Oh, Mary did you know?... Ooo Ooo Ooo_

"This Child will be the cause of the fall and rise of many in Israel." Mary remembered these haunting words of old man Simeon clearly, when she and Joseph have visited Jerusalem. He had touched her shoulder gently."And you, dear mother, will have your heart pierced in pain." Yet what could his message have meant? She had discussed this with Joseph many times when he was alive, but when he passed away during these long, thirty years, Jesus had been her pillar of strength and support.

Mary watched her Son proudly, as He was surrounded by people, dazzling them with his incredible stories. She was the beaming proud mother, and everyone at this wedding feast in the small city of Cana knew it. She heard them whiser Jesus's name, intrigued by who this kind, gentle stranger might be.

"No more wine!" She heard the harsh whisperings of servants as they panicked, looking in every barrel only to be disappointed with none.

Mary approached her Son, placing an affectionate hand on His strong soldier."Jesus." She whispered.

He looked up, His face lighting up with a brilliant smile at the sight of her."Ah, Mother." He greeted, His musical voice bouncing off of the clay walls.

"Jesus, there is no more wine." She replied, not exactly sure what He could do about it, but trusting Him all the same.

He nodded, rising from His seat.

Satisfied, Mary rushed to the nearest, panicked servant."I know you need help." She insured him."Do whatever Jesus tells you to do."

The servant nodded, hustling away.

After a while, Mary saw Jesus return to the house with a deep serenity in his eyes. He walked up to two servants and gestured to the water jars lining the walls. "Fill these with water." They were confused – the ceremonial washings were already over. Who needed more water in these jars? But they did as He asked.

"Now, draw out a cup" He said gently, "and take it to the headwaiter." He walked back to his table. It made no sense but they remembered Mary's words and so carried a brimming cup to the headwaiter. He took a sip, glanced over at their full jars and smiled for the first time today. "Where did you get this?" The two servants looked at each other open-mouthed but the steward didn't wait for an answer.

_The blind will see._  
_The deaf will hear._  
_The dead will live again._

Mary stood atop a shady hill, clutching her cousin Elizabeth's hand, two proud mother watching their beloved sons in the river below. Huge masses gathered here today to stand in the hot sun and listen to John the Baptist's preachings, calling all who had an ear to listen and be baptised in water.

"Come!" John encouraged, coaxed, and pleaded to the large crowd, as hundreds of new believers shuffled into the Jordan, following his loud, strong voice.

Mary saw Jesus enter to get baptised, she arched an eyebrow. Surely this Child of divinity did not need to be baptised. As John fell on his knees before the Great I Am, exclaiming loudly how Jesus should be the one baptising_ him_, and not vice versa; Mary realized that He must have been setting an example to all.

John, being hesitant yet obviously honored by this unspeakable privilege, baptized Jesus, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Elizabeth leaned into her."Look!" She whispered, pointing at the sky. A beautiful white dove cascaded down and sat on Jesus's shoulder, a sign of His purity and divinity.

_The lame will leap._  
_The dumb will speak_  
_The praises of The Lamb._

Mary sat on a cushion, beaming over her embroidery, weaving threads in and out of the carpet maker, a design that will be as fine as any Persian rugs. She smiled as her friends sat around her, excitedly discussing her brilliant, perfect Son. She loved hearing all of the stories that drifted from city to city, targeted at her. She loved to hear any snippet of news about her Son, Jesus.

"Sermon on the Mount!" Her friends repeated over and over again."Feeding 5,000 people with only few loaves and fishes."

Mary grinned as they discussed her Miracle Child. It was at times like these that she felt most pride and privilege to be His mother.

_Mary, did you know_  
_that your Baby Boy is Lord of all creation?_

Mary watched with pride, standing on her toes as was the rest of the crowd, glancing over each others shoulders in hopes to get a small glimpse of the Teacher. They stood impatiently, bouncing and fanning each other in the hot, dry air. Mary elbowed her way to the front, it had been months since she had last seen her Son, and she vowed to see Him again.

She felt in her heart that He would not be here for much longer. Simeon's warnings were coming true, she sensed that her tired, motherly heart will soon be pierced with pain.

The crowd exploded, and Mary squinted to the end of the Via Delarosa, in anticipation to see her Son. There he was, astride a small, brown donkey, tall and indestructible, tender and caring, looking at the crowd that was laying out cloth and palm branches, with so much love it brought tears to Mary's eyes. She loved Him more than anything on this earth, and did not want to let Him go. But she knew He was here on a mission.

With a smile, she lay down her own palm branch.

_Mary, did you know_  
_that your Baby Boy would one day rule the nations?_

Mary screamed in pain, this could not be happening. Her perfect Boy was stripped, flogged, and beaten. He was offered vinegar instead of water. For what? They let a criminal go and took Him instead. Pilate ordered Him to be crucified. Why? What was His crime? Love? Tears blurred her vision as she listened to the crowds' disgustin blasphemies, spitting on Him.

Mary had never felt so much anger in her life.

They forced Him to carry a heavy cross, humiliating Him every step of the way Golgotha. He was bleeding, as the heartless Roman soldiers continued to beat Him, flogging their Savior with leather whips, ripping His skin. Mary followed, along with the crowd, leaning on one of His disciples, Paul maybe, she was too preoccupied to look.

He was thrown on to the ground, and some kind stranger helped Him up, lifting the large wooden cross on His soldiers. She cried to the heavens, begging God to help Him. At the top of the mountain, Place of the Skull, He was shoved down on the cross, as long, iron nails were beaten to His wrists and ankles. Mary looked away, nauseated.

It was too painful. How could people be so cruel?

"Father, forgive them!" Jesus shouted to the heavens in a powerful voice, the crown of thorns slipping into his eyes, his face dripping with blood."For they know not what they do."

Mary heard Paul's sharp intake of breath, and she collapsed on the ground, ignoring his effort to help her up. She lay there in the mud, sobbing as she listened to her Son's heartwrenching pleas. No, this kind of unconditional love was impossible for a human. No man on earth could endure so much pain and humiliation and still love the people as Jesus did.

But Jesus Christ was not human.

He was the God of the impossible.

_Did you know_  
_that your Baby Boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?_

The women of Galilee went to Jesus's tomb, with fresh linen, scented oil, and the myrrh that the three wise men had given Jesus's family so long ago. Mary led the small, grieving group, keeping her chin up but her face nevertheless streaked with tears. Mary Magdalene stood beside her, crying and sobbing quietly, carrying her most expensive bottle of perfume. Mary saw the tomb up ahead, but something was wrong.

The huge boulder blocking the entrance was rolled away.

A beautiful young man sat on top of the boulder, grinning with joy."Whom you are looking for is not here!" He exclaimed, his musical voice much like Gabriel's that Mary heard so long ago."He is risen!"

Mary was overflowing with joy, rushing to tell everyone the news that the King if Kings and Lord of Lords has risen. Glory Hallelujah! She had heard the story of the apostles, how Jesus had come to them Himself, telling them the glorious news. It was a time of happiness, until forty days later, when Jesus blessed His apostles, and rose to heaven on a puffy white cloud, to go back to His Father where He belonged.

_The sleeping Child you're holding is the Great, I Am._

For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever would believe in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life. ~ John 3:16

**God Bless You!**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Review please.**


End file.
